


how to love the moon

by ballpointpennn



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf AU, they're both switches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpointpennn/pseuds/ballpointpennn
Summary: junhui isn't like others and minghao soon found out. it's a story about love, where one learns to love unconditionally and the other takes the path of self acceptance and confidence.if it will work out well and go smoothly, well, you'd have to read to find out.





	1. prologue

if minghao had known, he would have made his decision anyways. that important decision that changed everything. for better and for worse.

when minghao found out about junhui's condition, he was in disbelief. it couldn't possibly be true. a mythical creature living among them, it seemed too unreal. but he was proven wrong sooner than expected, when junhui had an accident.

minghao had been home when he was suddenly called by an unknown number. 

"wen junhui has been taken to the hospital. he's been attacked by a wolf." 

minghao had rushed to the said hospital, tears filling up his eyes with worry. when he saw junhui in the hospital bed, the nurses left them alone. he was naked and had a large scratch wound on his left shoulder, all the way across his chest. there was blood and junhui was unconcious. minghao stayed until he woke up.

junhui had cried when he saw that minghao was there, he apologized over and over, and minghao forgave him over and over. when they had arrived home, junhui had told him everything. he was a werewolf and was being chased by local hunters, so he morphed back into his human form after scratching open his own chest, so that the police wouldn't suspect anything. 

it had been a lot for minghao to progress. 

junhui looked so normal. a cheerful, goofy and playful boy. no one could've guessed that that exact boy, turned into a vicious creature of the night when the sun set and the moon rose.

eventually, minghao had accepted it, and would start a journey where he would learn to love unconditionally.


	2. help arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a stranger in the supermarket changes their lives.

junhui blinked as the morning sunlight stung in his eyes. his head was pounding and his bones hurt. when he looked around, he saw that he was in the living room. nothing weird, usually, but then he laid eyes on the door.

junhui gasped and tears jumped into his eyes. the door had been scratched open by big claws and there was a hole in it. it wasn't just any door. it was the door to their bedroom. minghao!

jun jumped up and ran towards the door, turning the knob wildly and finding out that it had been locked. "hao! it's me! hao, please!" he begged.

the lock clicked and he fell into the room. minghao stood there above him. eyes red and puffy, tears still running down his cheeks. "you're a monster." he said, his voice shaking.

jun got up and tried to get closer, in attempt to hold his boyfriend. "minghao, please-"

"you tried to murder me, junhui!" minghao shouts, full on crying now. he steps back and holds on to junhui's hoodie. he's still wearing it. 

"the door was locked and the transformation had already begun, hao! please, i never wanted to kill you, please!" junhui says, desperate to hold his lover again.

"if you love me then why does your wolf form despise me so much?!" minghao cries. his heart is broken.

"i don't know, minghao, just please let me try and fix this!" jun pleads, now crying as well.

"move out, junhui. you're a danger to live with." minghao says, afraid to make eyecontact.

"i refuse."

"you tried to murder me-"

minghao is shut up by a forced kiss of his boyfriend. he struggles to push him away, but eventually accepts it, wrapping his arms around his neck. he loves him more than words can describe. and he can't let him go so easily. the kiss comes to an end and their foreheads lean together. 

"i'm so sorry. i'll go out to the woods every two days, i promise. i'll keep you safe instead." junhui whispers, tears flowing from his eyes like waterfalls.

minghao closes his eyes and kisses him again. it's no answer, because he doesn't know how to respond. 

 

"okay, what's next on the list?" minghao asks as he returns to their shopping cart. the two decided to go grocery shopping together, just to feel like a normal couple again.

"apple juice." jun responds and he hops through the store to the soda isle. minghao's breath shudders. how can his boyfriend have such a great duality. 

he still doesn't feel completely safe around him. it's only been 8 hours since a large grey wolf was clawing and biting at their bedroom door. he could've died any minute. thankfully, he became tired and stopped his attack. minghao hadn't closed an eye.

junhui came back with two boxes of apple juice and looked on the list. "meat." he said. minghao could feel his mood drop. he knew junhui was easily triggered by raw meat. 

"why don't you go get us the vegetables? then i'll do the meat." minghao proposed. jun gave him a small smile and took the cart to the vegetable market.

minghao was picking meat when someone approached him.

"excuse me for saying this, but you have an interesting scent." the man says.

minghao frowns and tries to ignore him as he waits for his turn. 

"my name is yoon jeonghan." the man says again, stepping closer to him.

minghao steps back and looks him in the eye. "okay." he responds, meaning _fuck off_.

"i can sense that you're uncomfortable, minghao, but please tell me. where does that wolf scent come from?" jeonghan asks.

minghao's heart skips a beat and he stops breathing for a second. how does this stranger know his name? and why does he- how?

before minghao can respond, his phone vibrates. 

**junnie** 💞🐾  
i got everything!

minghao gulps. 

**haohao** ❤️👣  
stay. i'm coming.

"junnie? is that his name? minghao, you have to tell me-" jeonghan urges.

"it's none of your business, creep. leave me alone." minghao bites. 

a low growl emerges from the stranger and minghao has flashbacks. he shivers and tears well up in his eyes. his body starts to tremble. 

"scared?"

"f-fuck off-" minghao stutters, trying to be tough.

jeonghan comes closer. "you're scared of us for a reason. bring me to him. i can help." he says in a hushed voice.

"why should i trust you?" minghao asks, body trembling harder with every breath jeonghan takes. 

"because i'm an alpha. born and raised. you smell like omega. which is strange, considering the fact that you are human." the words roll off of his tongue with a strong energy, but he seems in a rush to meet jun.

minghao narrows his eyes. he's read enough books about wolves, but they could never be like that in real life. this was just some weird guy who had been following them.

"what can i help you with?" the butcher asked.

minghao places and gets his order. the so called jeonghan follows him as he walks away.

he starts walking faster, fearing for his boyfriend and their safety.

**haohao** ❤️👣  
RUN JUNHUI GO LEAVE THE STORE GO

but he's too late.

junhui already sees him as he stands there, holding lots of vegetables. his expression changes from happy to see minghao to fearful and nervous.

"so you're junnie?" jeonghan says, walking towards junhui.

junhui nods, "junhui, actually." he answers, already feeling the pheromones wash over him.

alpha, alpha, alpha. that's all he can think of. alpha.

jeonghan nods and looks at minghao. "do you see my impact on him? how he's looking down and answering to me?" 

minghao's scared and angry, but above all realising that jeonghan is right.

"yes." he answers.

"you two have a lot to learn. how about dinner at my house tonight? then we can talk things over and inform the two of you properly." jeonghan proposes.

minghao thinks it through and looks at jun, who's still afraid. it gives him a feeling of safety, knowing that there are other werewolves who can keep his own calm. he wonders if jeonghan could do it if he shifts. 

"okay." minghao says. 

jeonghan sighs in relief. "my apologies if i scared you, this is just a very important issue." 

minghao nods and looks at jun. when jeonghan leaves, the boy dares to look at him again. "alpha." he says, with a scared voice.

 

that evening minghao and junhui drive to the address jeonghan gave them. it's a long and muddy road through the forest, but eventually they see a house from afar.

a huge house, that is. there are people outside, playing and talking. minghao feels nervous. he might be the only human present tonight. 

he parks the car next to the others and takes a deep breath before getting out. 

but junhui takes his hand. "they're not going to shift. i can feel it." 

minghao nods and looks at the small group outside. "i don't know junhui, we don't know this man. it could be an evil scientist or something like that. i mean c'mon! who tells a stranger that they smell like dog?" 

junhui whines. 

"wolf, i meant wolf, i'm sorry." minghao corrects himself. 

junhui gives his hand a grateful squeeze. "we wouldn't have come here if we knew what to do with my condition." 

a sad but encouraging smile appears on jun's face. 

minghao sighs and nods, "you're right. let's go figure out how to work this out."

the couple gets out and immediately, junhui spikes the attention of the group outside.

they all look his way, uninterested in minghao.

junhui doesn't dare to look at them and grabs minghao's hand again. 

jun feels grateful that minghao moves in front of him, he feels protected even if it is by the weakest among them all.

minghao walks the stairs of the big chalet looking house and rings the doorbell. 

it sounds like a storm comes from behind the doors and when the door opens a boy falls in front of them. he scrambles up and pushes the other one inside, who's laughing hard. the third boy greets them and leads them to the "dinner hall".

"thank you, seungkwan for bringing them here. and if i see you two fighting again you're going on patrol with the betas." jeonghan says, dismissing them before greeting his guests, "i'm sorry for the trouble. vernon and chan are still pups, they are having a bit of trouble with learning the rules around here."

they're greeted by another man. a wolf, junhui notices. 

"i'm jihoon, jeonghan's mate." he says, casually showing off the mark scar in his neck. 

minghao's eyes widen and he looks at junhui nervously, while he notices his boyfriend's interest in the matter.

jihoon smirks.

"easy, you scandal. tone it down they are our guests." jeonghan says, but the slight grin playing on his lips betrays the fact that he's loving his mate's bluntness.

minghao and junhui sit down at the long table. 

jeonghan offers them a drink. minghao takes wine, junhui a simple glass of water.

"i'm delighted to have you in my company tonight. i'm surprised you two agreed to come, since i might have taken the wrong approach." jeonghan smiles when minghao nods and continues, "i told you this was an important matter, and i want to explain why."

"as i can sense, junhui is an omega, which would usually mean that he is in the lowest ranking of the pack. omegas are known to be submissive towards betas and alphas, it's nothing sexual, although it can definitely be like that sometimes," jihoon starts smirking at his own words, "only with an alpha or beta of their choice ofcourse. nature is strong, but our human morals overpower that. even omegas need self control, and considering the fact that junhui is a loner wolf, there's no way he had the right education to handle transformation and particular emotions." he says, with a more serious tone.

minghao grabs junhui's hand under the table and squeezes it. this is good for him, he thinks. 

jeonghan hums and takes the word, "there's a lot omegas need to learn. for example, everything about heats and pregnancies." 

junhui chokes on his water and falls into a coughing fit. minghao immediately helps him and pats his back. "are you okay, baby?" he asks when he's calmed down a bit.

"yeah, haohao, i'm alright just- shocked." he says, looking at the couple.

"you're a fertile carrier as an omega, junhui." jihoon repeats, for clarity. 

junhui is still in shock. "s- so i can have babies and such?" 

jeonghan and jihoon nod. 

minghao realises what this means for him too. even with his boyfriend being able to give birth, they still wouldn't be able to have kids together.

"you're right." jihoon says. 

minghao looks at him. did he just?

"werewolves are capable of telepathy. normally it would exclude humans, but with you... let's just say your thoughts are loud and clear. would you like to talk about what you were thinking in private?" jihoon asks.

minghao feels jun's curious eyes on him. "i don't think my omega would like that very much." he says with a little smile.

jun feels his heart dance in his chest, his inner wolf wagging it's tail happily. my omega.

"then share!" junhui says, excited about what his partner is thinking.

minghao turns to his boyfriend and takes his hand in both of his own. he turns more serious and tries to prepare his boyfriend for his heavy words. "listen, junnie, now that we know that you can have children, it still would mean that we wouldn't be able to do that. at least that's what i think. because as silly as if may sound, i think you would need werewolf sperm for a healthy baby. and as you know, i can't provide that."

junhui turns to the others with hopeful eyes and jeonghan sighs. "i'm sorry to tell you, but humans and werewolves are unable to mate. i'd have to explain how intercourse works for werewolves, but i think it wouldn't be the right time, since we've only met just now."

minghao shakes his head. "please, explain. we're here to work this out together. it hasn't been easy for us to deal with his "condition". i want to learn more about it."

the two smile softly. minghao is no werewolf but he can tell that they are loving their dedication. 

"i'll forgive you for calling our kind a "condition" but if you want we can give you the talk." jihoon says calmly.

the two are informed about heat cycles and rut seasons. jeonghan explains that an alpha and a beta are capable of knotting their omegas which leads to the ultimate satisfaction. a knot is the alpha or beta's penis swelling up inside of the omega during the orgasm, to make sure the cum stays in and impregnates the omega. there are special pills for omegas to avoid pregnancies and make it through a heat with their mates. many of the pack omegas take these pills, since pups wouldn't be great right now. the rut season is coming soon and a pregnant omega would make a beta or alpha in rut agressive. more than normal since their territory is threatened. only the alpha is capable of murdering for territory, betas will do as much as attack. 

minghao and jun feel grateful for this. grateful, yet overwhelmed.

"is that all?" minghao asks hesitantly. he's pretty sure it isn't, but the more they explain, the more he feels like junhui, doesn't belong in the city with him.

jihoon shakes his head. "there's more practical stuff. since jun has been in the presence of an alpha, although he's a mated one, his pheromones have unlocked his omegan instincts. jun will go into heat soon."

jun bites his lip. he knows minghao won't be able to satisfy him. he's too afraid to say so. 

"that's why we want to propose an offer," jeonghan continues, "since a loner wolf is a very dangerous position, we want you to join our pack. we have a free room upstairs. it used to be a game room, but the pack has been expanding, and it's easier for us all to live together."

jun feels taken aback by this offer. "can we take some time to think about it?" 

jeonghan nods and looks at minghao. "i know this is overwhelming, but we'll wait for whenever you're ready. it isn't quite as simple as being with a human, but i have a feeling that you'll manage."

 

when they arrive back home, it's quiet. 

their appartment is filled with silence. no word is spoken, but minds are racing.

minghao has so many questions. has he ever been able to satisfy jun in bed? will he stay with him? what if he finds a beta he likes? will jun still love him even if his animal instincts take the lead?

junhui sits on the sofa, staring in front of him. after all he's heard and all he's learned, it just doesn't feel like something they will get out of. moving into a whole pack house with people he doesn't know that well, just because they're his kind? is that a smart decision? jun sighs.

he feels hopeless. if he wants to protect minghao from himself, he'll have to learn how to control himself. and something like that is not to be learned from humans. 

minghao comes into the living room after washing his face. he sits down next to junhui and leans in for a painful kiss. he loves him so much, but how could they ever work?

"junhui," he starts, "maybe you should go." he says.

jun's eyes widen. "hao, i'm not going anywhere without you. stop trying to kick me out, i'm not going to leave you." he says, grabbing minghao's chin so he would look him in the eyes.

"they can learn you everything, and as they said, you're an omega. i'm a human. there is no way i could ever satisfy you the way a beta could." minghao responds, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"this isn't just about sex, hao. i love you. that's what matters here. and you love me. we love eachother. and we're going to figure this out." junhui says. 

minghao wipes his tears away and looks at junhui. "promise me you won't leave."

"i promise."


	3. welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui and minghao settle in their new home, with their new family.

only a week after the agreement, the couple stands in front of the pack house. their appartment is already available for rent again. they decided to bring only the very necessary items. no furniture. 

jun holds minghao's hand. they're equally as nervous. but at least they'll have eachother. 

minghao rings the door bell. this will be good for him.

this time they're greeted by soft footsteps instead of wild running. the door opens and jihoon stands there, rubbing his eyes sleepily. he yawns. "come in." 

junhui holds back a chuckle and minghao takes a deep breath. the boys step into the hallway. there's a lot of wood in the house. everything seems very cozy although it's so spacious. they've seen this before, but now that it will be their home, they might as well take it all in.

jihoon shows them the big living room with lots of different sofas and couches who seem a little worn out. there are pictures everywhere, of boys jun and hao haven't met yet. minghao notices a toy box near the big fireplace. 

"excuse me, jihoon? is there a kid living here as well?" he asks.

jihoon turns around and looks confused for a second. "oh yeah, yeah there is. his name is soonie. he's my son. kept me awake all damn night, that loud little bastard." 

"and jeonghan's the father?" jun blurts out.

jihoon chuckles. "yeah, i'm pretty sure he is." jihoon responds with an assuring smile.

the kitchen is also very pretty, there are lots of drawings on the refrigerator. really pretty ones and childlike ones. "the boys like to join soonie when he colours sometimes." jihoon explains, "mingyu is really good at it."

junhui notices how no one is around the house. "where is everyone, jihoon?" he asks.

jihoon rubs his eyes again. "the pack went for a run, but me and soonie stayed home. well one because he's too small to shift and someone also needs to look after him."

"ah, alright." jun responds and he follows him for the rest of the tour.

they walk through the hallways and see everyone's names painted on the doors. it's heart warming how close they all are. junhui feels at home already. 

jihoon leads them to a room and the two gasp. they have a beautiful view of the lake and their own bathroom and fireplace. there's a bench against the windows where they can sit as well. the bed is big enough for both of them and there's a note waiting for them.

"this will be your room. we tried to make it as homey as possible. i hope it's okay." jihoon says. 

junhui turns around with a wide smile. "thank you so much."

"it's beautiful." minghao adds. 

jihoon smiles. "i'm glad. we'll eat lunch around 1pm and dinner probably between 6 and 7. we eat every meal together. but it sometimes also happens that some couples in the pack want to go out for a date, and ofcourse that's allowed." 

minghao nods as a thank you and jun's still mesmerized by their view. 

"i'll let you settle, if you need anything, i'll be in the living room." he says and closes the door.

"oh, minghao. it's beautiful here." jun says softly. 

minghao walks over to him and wraps his arms around his waist. he holds him close and closes his eyes. 

"you okay?" junhui asks with a soft smile.

"yeah," minghao sighs, taking in his scent, "you're my home now, junhui."

 

 

a thunderstorm enters the house and yelling, laughing and growling comes from downstairs. minghao's eyes widen. 

jun feels excited and takes minghao's hand. "let's go meet them!" he cheers.

minghao takes a deep breath once again and pulls junhui into a kiss for courage first. he nods when the kiss ends and allows junhui to drag him downstairs.

the noise becomes louder and suddenly it stops and they stand in front of 8 shirtless boys. no sign of jeonghan nor jihoon.

"h-hi, i'm junhui." jun stutters, suddenly intimidated by all of them. 

"oh my god! you're the new omega!" one of them yells. he runs over to them and sniffs junhui, who takes a cautious step back, "i'm chan! i'm chan!" 

"minghao." hao says for the first time. the others look confused. he's probably the only human around. this was gonna take a while to get used to...

 

 

jihoon calls them over for lunch and scolds them for not wearing shirts. some of the boys growl in annoyance and minghao almost flinches. 

a pretty wolf sits down next to him and he offers him a hand. "i'm joshua." he says.

minghao accepts his hand and the two get to talking. joshua's polite and gentle. he feels like he's not forcing himself to interact. minghao feels a little bit better now that he's met one of them. 

meanwhile junhui is already joking around with an omega named hansol and a beta named wonwoo. he feels accepted and great, and he's almost used to the sniffing. he assumes it's just a werewolf greet. he does like their scents. pines, wet leaves after rain, spring flowers, freshly cut grass. he wonders what he smells like.

they have sandwiches for lunch and take the time to get to know eachother. 

jeonghan comes into the dining hall with a little boy on his hip. he's rubbing his eyes with his fists and his puffy cheeks make his pout even cuter than it already is. his eyes are sharp and he's wearing cute overalls and a shirt covered in stars. 

"see, soonie. all of your friends are back home. and all because you were such a good boy and went to bed at last." jeonghan praises, nuzzling his son's neck gently.

soonie giggles and sniffs the air. he looks around the room and gasps. "n-new!" he yells as he points at junhui.

jun's smiling wide and it makes minghao feel warm inside. his boyfriend has always loved children. 

"hi there!" junhui greets happily. 

"papa, papa, go there go!" soonie urges and jeonghan walks over to junhui. 

"you wanna hold our little troublemaker?" jeonghan asks and jun responds with big sparkling eyes. 

soonie sits in his lap and stares at his face before grabbing it with two hands and stretching out his cheeks. "eek!" he yells excited.

the pack laughs and junhui does too. he's never met a child quite as cute as him. 

"you think my face is squishy, little one? look look," junhui says stretching out his left cheek even more.

soonie gasps and claps as he bursts into giggles. he falls against his chest and hugs him tight. "soonie like!" 

junhui hugs him back and ruffles his hair. "i want one of these!" he exclaims and the group laughs again.

minghao manages a forced chuckle, but deep inside, he feels hurt.

"give me back my kid now," jihoon says, clapping his hands to soonie, who makes grabby hands. 

"ah, babe, don't be such a dad." jeonghan says, but jihoon shoots him a look and jeonghan shuts up with a smile.

soonie holds on to jihoon and gives him lots of kisses. 

"i'm gonna have one of those one day." the boy right from minghao says.

hao turns to him. a smile as bright as the sun and a mole under his eye. "i'm minghao." he says.

"seokmin." the boy responds with a smile.

"you need a mate for a baby right?" minghao asks, a little unsure.

"yes, you do." seokmin assures with a gentle smile, "mine's right there." he points at a buff guy across the table, who's messing around with the boy named chan.

his canines are visible and his arms show strength. "i- is he an alpha?" minghao asks.

seokmin shakes his head. "mingyu's a beta, but i'm sure he'd make a good alpha as well." 

"oh, so only one alpha? are you born like that or is it just a position?" he asks.

"yes, both actually. soonie would be our next alpha when something happens to jeonghan. so for them it's a position, although jeonghan is a true alpha, both having all of the abilities an alpha has and owning the position. our pack goes way back." he says.

minghao feels happy that they don't treat him weirdly for his poor knowledge about their kind. they're actually really nice.

they continue to talk and minghao really gets along with seokmin.

junhui also notices it from across the table. 

"so, junhui. how come you don't know much about your kind?" wonwoo asks. 

jun feels calm around wonwoo, he figures it must be the pheromones. "well, because... i was raised by my aunt. she was adopted, i never knew my family. they were all lost in a fire during a family gathering, i was only a baby." he explains.

"oh," hansol says and he rubs junhui's back, "you have a family now." 

jun smiles softly. "thank you so much." 

"junhui, i want you to know that you're safe here. you're amongst other wolves, we understand what you're going through. we'll learn you everything there is. ugh, i can't wait to go running with you!" hansol exclaims. 

junhui feels so grateful, but then he catches a threatening stare from across the table. his smile disappears like snow for the sun. 

"wh-" wonwoo looks across the table and sees chan stare the newcomer down to establish dominance. 

"chan." he speaks, loud enough for his boyfriend to hear, "knock it off." 

the said boy growls and this time minghao does flinch. 

"are you okay?" the boy next to joshua asks. his name is seungcheol if minghao remembers it correctly. 

"j-just don't h-have a good e-exp-experience with growls." he stutters, keeping his eyes on his plate. his fear is still great.

joshua rubs his back soothingly and signs jeonghan to come over. 

the alpha does and kneels down at his chair. "hey, wanna go somewhere to talk?" he proposes.

minghao shivers. "y-yeah." 

jeonghan calls seungcheol to bring hao somewhere else and minghao leaves the table with the wolf. 

junhui wants to stand up but jeonghan tells him telepathically that it's okay. he has doubts of his own, but his inner wolf obeys. 

 

 

seungcheol brings minghao outside and they sit down on the front porch's bench swing and look at the lake.

"i'll wait till you're ready to talk. there's no pressure." seungcheol says.

minghao sighs and nods, keeping his gaze on the lake. "i wonder why your alpha would send me away with a wolf when my problem is clearly wolves." he says.

seungcheol laughs softly. "it's ironic yes." he admits, "but alpha knows what he's doing. i'm the least agressive of all. i almost never growl."

"oh thank god!" minghao sighs in relief, "thank you." 

seungcheol laughs. "yeah, the others think i'm tame, but i'm quite proud of it."

minghao looks at him and notices that seungcheol's actually a really handsome guy.

"oh," seungcheol blushes, "thank you."

"oh crap," minghao says, "you can hear my thoughts too?" 

"yes," seungcheol laughs again, "they're very present to be honest."

"which is weird because i'm a human." minghao adds.

seungcheol hums and they look at the lake for a bit more. it's a peaceful day. the sun's behind the clouds and it gives the sky a calm atmosphere.

"why are you scared of wolves?" seungcheol says, breaking their comfortable silence.

minghao's mind starts racing and the agressive, threatening growls are so vivid once again. the scratching on the door, junhui's painful groans as he shifted. the fight he had with him to lock the door. the fear makes him shiver again and tears come to his eyes.

"junhui- junhui shifted inside of our appartment and he... he tried to kill me. i was so scared, he was so close to breaking the door." minghao wipes a tear, "i managed to lock it after putting up a fight with his wolf. he was growling and scratching and biting the door. i was terrified." 

seungcheol is listening so intently. minghao cries even harder. 

he feels seungcheol take him in his arms and rub his back gently. it works and minghao calms down slowly. seungcheol makes sure minghao is okay before speaking.

"we will have to report this to the alpha, minghao. junhui is having serious management issues, we need to help him before it gets worse." seungcheol says, holding minghao closer. 

minghao nods and lets all his tears out. he feels relieved to have finally told someone.

 

 

when they arrive back at the table, chan is the last one there. he cleans up with a pouty face an seungcheol sighs. "been acting up again, chan?" he asks, his tone disappointed.

chan glares at him. "if that new omega wasn't so comfortable around _my_ beta, none of this would have happened." he bites.

minghao feels like someone has just flicked his heart. _promise me you won't leave, i promise._

"chan." seungcheol scolds, "stop that behavior. you know wonwoo doesn't appreciate it when you're overprotective. you embarras him!"

chan gasps. a tear slips down his cheek. "i- i do?" he asks with a shakey voice. 

before seungcheol can open his mouth again, minghao takes the word. "no, you don't. i'm sure wonwoo just doesn't want you to make junhui feel bad. and protectiveness is cute, just don't take it too far, because then it can become suffocating." 

chan sniffs. "o-okay. i'll try my best." he responds as he wipes his tears away, "thank you."

"it's alright. need a hug?" minghao offers. chan nods in his own shy way and minghao makes his way over to him. 

chan buries himself in minghao's arms and seems to enjoy the hug more than he expected. minghao feels a little more comfortable. maybe, just maybe, wolves aren't so scary at all. 

 

 

junhui's talking to mingyu outside. the boys like to hang out outdoors, in the fresh air of the forest. junhui notices why. it's peaceful and refreshing, and their laughter is cheerful. 

"so, do you have a mate?" jun asks happily as they watch the others play a game. 

mingyu sighs dreamily. "i do," he sings proudly. 

junhui chuckles at how in love mingyu sounds, it's adorable. it reminds him of how he felt about minghao in the beginning of their relationship. 

"he's beautiful. absolutely gorgeous. it's seokmin, my seokmin." mingyu says with a bright smile on his face, "he's on patrol with jeonghan right now. searching our territory for intruders and such." 

junhui perks up at the mention of patrolling. "can i go on patrol some day?"

mingyu chuckles. "believe me, it's not that great. you spend an entire day walking along the borders of the territory, sniffing out possible intruders." 

"i love walking." jun responds, eager to learn. 

"yeah, well, you kind of have to shift for that." mingyu says, "and i feel that jeonghan will not let you go right away. he needs to see how you are, how you behave and how much you can control yourself. that's why he never lets me go... i'm too agressive." mingyu mocks jeonghan's words and junhui laughs.

"is it really like that? i'll have to work hard then." he says.

"impressive, jun." mingyu says, giving him a pat on the shoulder, "especially for your first day here."

junhui hums. he's glad to be here.

 

 

two weeks later, 

"get out of bed, junhui. the pack won't appreciate it if you're late, you know that." minghao says from the bathroom, where he is getting ready for another day.

jun whines from their bed. it's just such a comfy bed! he can't help it! besides the scent of his boyfriend is all over it. he loves it so much. he just wants to drown in it. 

he's improved lots these past weeks. his scenting skills have improved a lot and so have his transformations. he's able to shift within 30 seconds, but it still hurts a bit. minghao never comes to watch him do it. he figures that it's because of the incident. 

jun gets out of bed and takes a quick shower. minghao's already headed downstairs for breakfast. he's been getting along with the pack really well. jihoon and jeonghan let him babysit soonie, since he's not much of an influence because he can't produce pheromones. 

junhui knows minghao loves soonie. secretely he hopes that his alpha is wrong and that humans and werewolfs are able to mate. 

he gets out of the shower and slips into his clothes. well, his clothes and minghao's comfortable hoodie. it smells so good, lately. 

 

 

he runs outside and sees the pack gathered there for their morning run. 

"a little late, don't you think?" jeonghan says and junhui nods. 

"i'm sorry alpha, the bed was very comfortable." he responds.

the boys laugh and a smug grin appears on junhui's face. he already adores his new family, and they adore him as well.

"okay, everyone. clothes in the drawers, and then we run." jeonghan announces. just like every other morning. jun doesn't mind, he likes their routine. wake up, breakfast, morning run, healthy snack, and for him training until the evening run.

he joins the boys in dressing down to their underwear and putting their clothes in the drawer with their name on. there's an old worn out dresser on the front porch where the pack members keep their clothes for when they shift back to their human form. nudity isn't uncommon amongst wolf packs, that's something junhui had learned the hard way. 

he watches every member change into their wolf forms and admires them from the front porch. jeonghan's a huge white wolf. no spot on his coat.

seungcheol is a strong black, hansol is light grey and chan's a dirty brown. he finds it fascinating. seungkwan is a warm brown and wonwoo looks like the traditional wolf and it's beautiful.

jihoon's fur is grey like junhui's, only his face has a bright white spot. seokmin jumps off of the porch and morphes into a gorgeous dark grey wolf and joshua, joshua must've been the most breathtaking of all. 

his coat is a mix between grey and tones of dirty and warm brown. it's such a rare sight, junhui thinks it's absolutely breathtaking.

they all look at him and he stands there, in his underwear. junhui takes a deep breath and summons the beast within. 

he feels his bones grow and fight the skin of his body, the hair covering his every inch and the sound of another shredded underwear. before junhui knows it, he's a growling grey wolf, standing with his pack with pride. 

the white wolf gives him a proud look and runs into the forest. everyone follows him quickly, some messing around and playing on their way. 

 

little did junhui know that minghao always watched from the windows. he's seen every transformation, and feels so fascinated about it. he decides that it's time that he does something for them. "soonie~ i have an idea!"

 

the leaves and wet earth feel good underneath his paws. they hunt and run playfully, it feels as if they're flying. junhui watches seokmin nuzzle mingyu's neck.

cheesy bastards, he thinks. 

he hears their conversations vaguely. telepathy has been harder than he suspected. but he's improving and he's proud of it.

the forest smells so nice. jun feels happy and rolls around in the leaves when they make a stop. the omegas are amused and join him. 

 

 

when the pack returns to the house, minghao and soonie sit on the bench swing. it surprises jeonghan and jihoon, but junhui stops in his tracks. _what if they scare him?_

the black wolf slowly walks up the stairs and minghao tenses but he allows it to happen. seungcheol looks at his alpha for permission to get closer to his son and hears jeonghan consent in his mind. 

he gives soonie a little lick on his arm and makes him giggle, while approaching minghao. 

hao starts shaking and junhui growls, stepping forward to protect his boyfriend.

but jeonghan holds him back. 

soonie pets seungcheol eagerly and even has the guts to lift cheol's lip upwards, to show off his huge canines. 

"hehe! wolfie grrr!" soonie squeals, "grrr!"

seungcheol allows a gentle growl to escape him, so minghao can get used to it. he bows down for minghao to pet him as well.

soonie huffs and grabs minghao's wrist. "is safe! cheollie won't hurt!" he assures.

minghao's fingers run through the beautiful black fur and he feels calmer every second.

"see! is good wolf!" soonie encourages minghao by climbing on his back and hugging him. minghao giggles and pets seungcheol some more. he seems to enjoy it.

seungcheol stands up with the little one clinging to his neck and morphes back into his human self. soonie giggles through the whole process and snuggles his bare neck. "seungcheollie!" he yells. 

minghao looks away and blushes, because everyone is currently naked. 

"why did you wait for us?" jeonghan asks, after putting on his clothes. 

"we made cookies and soonie was excited, he also missed you." minghao explains. soonie nods frantically and makes grabby hands towards the alpha. 

jeonghan picks the little one up and smiles at him. "thank you, minghao. let's go inside now, it might rain soon." 

 

and it does. so everyone decides to cuddle up on the sofas in front of the fireplace. the cookies get lots of compliments, but to no avail because the true kitchen prince has already fallen asleep in his dad's arms. 

junhui went upstairs to change into some sweatpants, so minghao sits with the couples. he finds it endearing how close they all are. well some, but he can clearly see the magic coming. 

there's chan, who's trying to make wonwoo laugh, but to no avail because all wonwoo does is run his fingers through his hair and listen to whatever he has to say. 

seungkwan and hansol, who are cuddled close together underneath a warm blanket. minghao's learned in the past weeks that the two have made every single step towards an eternal life together. hansol carries seungkwan's mark and they've been married ever since they were 18. it's only been 4 years, yet they still seem as in love as teenagers.

seokmin and mingyu, who are just exchanging kisses and joking around like two sweet lovebirds. no mark, but minghao knew they were inseperable.

jeonghan was admiring his omega as their son slept on jihoon's chest. even after everything they've been through together, jeonghan loves jihoon more than words can explain.

and then there's joshua and seungcheol, sitting next to eachother and having a shy conversation. the two claimed to be just friends, but so did minghao and junhui when they were in love. 

a sudden scream from upstairs inturrupted all of the peace.


	4. "promise me you won't leave."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui experiences his first taste of the most incredible feeling ever, but has to pay the price.

a sudden scream echoes through the house. _junhui!_

minghao jumps up and runs upstairs, oblivious to the overwhelming pheromones. jeonghan, jihoon, seungcheol and mingyu are right behind him while the rest waits downstairs. 

he bursts through the door and watches his boyfriend moan in pain as he squirms on their bed. he's crying and arching his back, as his naked body tries to find a comfortable position.

jihoon walks over to the bed and feels his forehead. "back off everyone!" he shouts, "No one can come near him!" he growls in the most threatening way minghao has ever heard and he backs up.

"jeonghan," jihoon barks, "get cheol out of here!" 

jeonghan immediately takes seungcheol's arm and mingyu grabs the other but he's strong and he fights back like a wild animal. minghao pushes them out of the room and locks the door.

"what's going on jihoon?" he asks as he watches his lover cry out in pain.

jihoon grabs minghao's shoulders and looks him deep in the eyes. "i'm going to ask you something ridiculous but it is _crucial_ in this situation, yeah?"

minghao nods, anything to help junhui. anything.

"junhui is in heat. this is his first heat ever so it's twice as intense because he is an unmated omega. someone needs to fuck him or the pain won't go away. right now, god he probably feels like he's on fire. his pheromones are intense and unmated betas like seungcheol could turn agressive or dominant. the whole point is, you will have to make a sacrifice for him and allow someone else to have intercourse with your boyfriend, because this doesn't go away easily!"

minghao has tears in his eyes. his heart feels torn but he speaks before his emotions can interfere. "okay, i'll let seungcheol help him if it will make him feel better!"

jihoon pulls him into a hug and takes him out of the room as quick as he can.

before the door closes a loud scream errupts from junhui. _"minghao!"_

 

junhui watches how hao gets taken out of their room. did he just consent to someone else fucking him?! _"minghao!"_

he doesn't _want_ anyone else. he wants his boyfriend. and only his boyfriend. 

the pain worsens and he's producing so much slick. junhui feels weirded out by the sticky substance, he's never done this before! junhui cries out again. he feels so empty and hot, he needs something! anything!

the door busts open and the pheromones overwhelm him. "please!" he cries.

he heard the lock click and feels the bed dip. seungcheol suddenly hovers above him with an intense, dark look in his eyes. 

he's so close, junhui just needs to- 

before he knows it, their lips are tangled into a wild kiss, both growling and biting. junhui grinds up seungcheol's thigh for any kind of friction and moans when he gets the least of it. 

seungcheol's fingers find his hole and junhui hears himself beg for seungcheol's cock. it's so wrong but every touch seungcheol gives makes him feel incredible.

in the blink of an eye, seungcheol's naked and rolling a large condom on his cock. jun doesn't realise why it has to be a large condom since seungcheol looks average sized, but he accepts it anyways. 

seungcheol pushes in and junhui cries out as he arches his back, still begging for more, more, more!

cheol fucks him hard and fast and junhui's never felt this good in his entire life. 

every single thrust sends fireworks through his body and every growl makes him whimper. "seung- cheol- ah- ack- fuck- what's happening!?" 

seungcheol looks down at the omega and kisses his forehead soothingly as he knots the poor boy.

junhui gasps and trashes on the bed, but seungcheol's grip on his hips is strong. it's what he needs and will have to receive over and over again before he's satisfied.

 

 

minghao runs out of the house as he hears his baby get fucked by another man. a better one, one he's actually begging for. it tears him apart. but this is what jun needs right? this is what he needs. this will be good for him.

no one stops him as he runs into the forest. but he doesn't notice, that he has a follower. 

 

it's raining and minghao is lost. he doesn't know how to return to the pack house, neither does he want to. the trees are getting thicker and so is the air.

minghao feels like he can't breathe. he's sobbing, without any control over his breathing. jun's moans were so loud. so damn loud. 

minghao's never made him feel like that. junhui will leave him. just like he thought before! he isn't good enough for him! 

his thoughts attack him all at once and he screams through his tears. but there's no one who hears him.

or so he thinks.

suddenly the sound of footsteps nears him from behind. he's too scared to turn around. it's not a human. it's a wolf.

 

a loud growl and a scream echo through the woods. blood flows over the dirt. 

 

_one month later._

junhui sits on the front porch and stares at the forest.

he's been gone ever since that night. it's been chaos in the pack house. junhui almost attacked jihoon in front of soonie and joshua and seungcheol are no longer roommates. the silence is so quiet that she becomes deafening. 

junhui blames everyone. 

his boyfriend is dead. and it's all their fault. 

 

 

a black wolf with dark grey spots bites down junhui's body.  
blood drips from the pile of corpses. the pack members have all been slaughtered by the loner wolf. 

 

junhui shoots awake and tries to catch his breath. he's bathing in sweat. the pack!  
he gasps in horror and jumps out of bed to check on them. rosemary, pines, wet leaves, freshly cut grass, ... all of their scents surround him. everyone is alive.

everyone, except... junhui bursts into tears and joshua's door opens. he gives him a look of empathy and takes him downstairs for a cup of tea.

jun tells no one about his strange dreams.

 

_another month later._

the same dream haunts him every night. the pack being slaughtered and blood flowing down the pile of mutilated bodies, as the black wolf with dark grey spots and a scar across his right eye bites down his body.

it's so vivid. jun decides to tell someone. it must mean something, right?

"jeonghan? can i talk to you?" junhui asks, standing in the doorway of jeonghan's office. 

the alpha doesn't look up from his work and nods, "sure come in."

he feels guilt, jun can sense it. he blames himself. and even though, junhui might want them to, he knows feeling guilt is terrible. especially when you'll never be able to fix your mistake.

junhui shuts the door and sits down on the sofa next to the book case and pulls his knees to his chest. he rests his head on his knees and looks at his alpha, who's still too emotional for eyecontact.

"i've been dreaming alpha." jun starts, hesitantly.

"hm? bad dreams?" jeonghan asks.

"very. th- they're about the pack..." junhui says softly.  
but jeonghan heard him and jun knows he's caught his attention.

"go on," jeonghan says, curious for more.

junhui takes a deep breath and looks him dead in the eye. "the whole pack is being slaughtered by a huge wolf. bigger than all of us. bigger than mingyu. there's lots of blood and... even soonie is dead."

junhui witnesses how the intense fear glazes over jeonghan's eyes. 

"junhui," jeonghan says, his tone is serious and so is his question, "are you alive in the dream?"

jun nods. jeonghan gasps.

he stands up and almost runs to his bookcase, searching for a very particulair book. junhui just watches him do it. he's too down to help. jeonghan takes out an old, worn out book and grabs his arm, almost dragging him towards his desk.

jeonghan opens the book and flips the pages quickly, until he stops at a page that shows something very familiar. 

" **the cicatrix pack** "

a picture of huge black wolves with dark grey spots stand next to the title. they all have big scars in different places. junhui trembles. 

"was this the kind of wolf you saw in your dream?" jeonghan asks, using his pheromones to force an answer out of the omega.

"yes." jun responds almost immediately. 

"oh god, oh fuck. fuck fuck fuck!" jeonghan runs his fingers through his hair and looks around wildly hoping that he'll find the answer that way.

"what's the problem?" jun asks with a small voice.

jeonghan growls angrily and slams his hand down on the text below title. junhui breaks eyecontact with the fuming wolf and starts reading.

_the cicatrix pack is the eldest pack known to wolves. they are known for being the most lethal and agressive wolves to have ever existed and would kill anything and anyone to get what they want._

_the cicatrix pack is known for their great alphan presence and big scars. these scars are given from elders to their offspring, and are only effective if they share cicatrix blood. only then, the wolf within will be released and the member will have black eyes, even in human form. the only way to join the pack is to be born in it._

_the cicatrix alphas are the most dominant of all, their pheromones can make anyone bend, even the most stubborn alpha would surrender to a cicatrix wolf. their alphas are females and males, the females often being more agressive than the males during heat season._

_when a cicatrix wolf has it's heart set on another wolf, the wolf begins to experience despicable dreams with scenarios too gruesome to describe. the cicatrix wolf will do exactly what these dreams predict and the wolf shall be theirs without any discussion._

"no, no, no, no, no!" junhui begs, "no please!"

jeonghan growls once again, telling him to shut up. junhui does and he falls into the chair. 

"go out in the woods, bring the members back." jeonghan orders through his gritted teeth. 

"but-"

"do as i say!" jeonghan shouts, his pheromones almost knocking junhui out.

junhui leaves the house and morphes into his wolf. the cicatrix wolf is out there. and it wants him. junhui is fearful as he runs into the forest.


	5. love and loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui follows his alpha's orders. love dies.

he runs and he runs, faster than his own legs can follow. he flies in between the trees, branches cracking underneath his strong feet. he's panting, but refuses to slow down. the scent of tangerines and pines enters his nose. 

he speeds up, running even faster. a huge jump over the wild river brings him to his friends. jun is terrified and runs to them for safety.

seungkwan and hansol jump up in surprise and they nuzzle his neck as a greeting, junhui cocks his head for them to follow. _alpha's orders._

the wolves run through the woods and stop as they reach the lake on the edge of their territory. hansol prepares to howl and junhui growls and bites him as a warning. _no howling._

now they only had two more members to collect before they could go back. and it had to happen, fast.

 

"dada, shool fun! make frens!" soonie babbled to jihoon as they sat in the car. jihoon smiled. soonie's school life had only just started, but he was already adjusted perfectly. 

he was proud of his son. that was his baby, right there. his little boy. 

soonie kept on babbling as they entered the forest. it was getting dark and jihoon wondered what they would have for dinner. he couldn't wait to come home and cover his mate in kisses. 

jihoon doesn't hear the rustling of the leaves outside. doesn't hear the approaching of danger. 

 

the sound of car tires squeaking echoes through the woods. junhui, hansol and seungkwan all jerk up towards the noise. junhui trembles with fear. 

they run as fast as they can.

 

jeonghan stands on the front porch anxiously. his son and mate are still out there. he can't lose them, he just can't. come home, jihoon, please.

he sees his pack run to him and he sighs in relief. they all morph into their human forms and jeonghan tells them to get dressed and wait with him.

what alpha wants, alpha gets.

 

all of a sudden an enormous wolf throws himself at the car. jihoon screams and tries to control the spiraling car by hitting the breaks as soonie bursts into tears of shock.

it happens again and jihoon knows his car is close to being broken. he hits the gas and the car speeds onto the road, but the gigantic wolf is still following them. it's nothing like jihoon's ever seen. it has a big scar on it's right eye. 

it's larger than all of them, even bigger than jeonghan. this isn't a normal wolf. jihoon suddenly realises that he's leading the wolf to their packhouse and hits the breaks, before driving backwards in a fast speed.

the wolf outsmarts him by jumping over them and following them in the other direction. all the while soonyoung is bawling his eyes out and screaming for his papa. he knows his baby is scared to death, but jihoon will do anything to prevent his son from harm. 

it's overwhelming to see the wolf run towards them, with all his strength. jihoon notices the pitch black eyes and the dark gray spots. he's so threatening.

suddenly the wolf makes a leap and jihoon realizes what's about to happen. he yanks soonie from the baby seat beside him and wraps himself around the boy for protection. jihoon takes his last breath and holds his baby close. "i love you." 

the wolf lands on top of their driving car and his large paws break the roof.

 

 

a soulwrecking pain wracks through jeonghan's body and he growls deeply, jumping off of the porch and morphing into his wolf. jeonghan bares his sharp teeth, but the pack members can see tears flowing from his eyes. a painful whine escapes him and he howls at the rising moon, in loss of his mate.

 

the boys wait in front of the pack house in silence. their alpha ran off after giving them a strict order to stay. they're scared for soonie and jihoon. scared for all of their lives. whatever's been going on, it's not good.

chan hugs wonwoo's waist and rests his head on his shoulder, taking in his scent and allowing his pheromones to calm him down. maybe it's good that he's not marked. if he dies, the pain would be less. 

seokmin and mingyu stand beside eachother, both in deep thought about their futures. they heard the alpha's thoughts. there's a cicatrix wolf in their territory. death is a very real threat right now. seokmin holds back his tears. how was he going to tell mingyu that he was pregnant? was it even worth it?

seungkwan held hansol close and allowed the boy to sleep on his shoulder. he'd watch for the both of them. he didn't want hansol to have these terrifying thoughts.

as for junhui, he wondered why he was still here. if he weren't, there wouldn't be a problem. he came here with minghao to work on this. and now he was a danger to his family, and his lover was dead. 

seungcheol sat on the stairs, strictly scanning their surroundings, sniffing for an unfamiliar smell from time to time. 

and joshua? joshua stood in the far corner, blinking his eyes way too much and rubbing them as if he wanted something to go away.

seungcheol jerked up and released a warning growl. 

from the woods, a large wolf appeared, a wolf bigger than every single one of them. junhui gasped and felt the fear grip onto his heart. the cicatrix wolf. he had found him.

in it's mouth, full of razorsharp teeth, it carried two bodies. two bodies the pack recognized far too easily. 

the wolf growled deeply and layed them down in front of the steps. it's pheromones were put of control, no one dared to look at it. all they did was whimper and obey, as the tears streamed down their faces. 

junhui dared to glance at the corpses and saw that little soonie was shaking with fear. he was alive. jun looked at jihoon and saw the cut open mark. blood flowed from it, but it couldn't be enough to have killed him. 

his state was critical. that was for sure. someone had to do something, anything! 

jun stepped towards the wolf and surrendered. "it's me you're looking for. take me, not my pack." he said, with a shakey voice. 

he heard their internal whines of protest, but that was all they could do under the influence of something greater than themselves.

a sudden growl came from the corner. the cicatrix wolf jerked up to the noise and joshua was struggling to stay in his human form. no one knew what was really happening. 

they gasped as he jumped over the railings and fell to the ground in his wolf form, scar on his inner left leg visible for everyone. he stood up and growled at the huge wolf, who growled back even harder, baring all it's sharp teeth to make him submit. 

jun noticed how joshua willingly obeyed to the cicatrix wolf, when he had the ability to fight back. this wasn't joshua. but then it clicked. 

the black eyes. joshua was one of them. an ancient one. 

alpha wouldn't be happy about this, jun knew so. this was betrayel. 

jun jumped up and whimpered as the cicatrix wolf began to scent him. he tore bits and pieces of his clothing with his teeth and junhui allowed him. he was too scared to even breathe, but he did, because he had no idea what would happen if he didn't.

a loud growl emerged from a white wolf who had just arrived and he jumped onto the cicatrix wolf, biting and growling at it. 

"...alpha..." jihoon whispered. jun gasped. jeonghan would be killed within a minute!

he ran over and morphed into his wolf, losing every bit of sense he had as he jumped in between them. he fought jeonghan to leave the cicatrix wolf alone. 

_you killed them, you killed them, you killed them!_

_jeonghan! they're alive stop! they're alive, please! his mark is torn please!_

the alpha stopped resisting junhui's efforts, but the cicatrix wolves are known to fight till death. this was all junhui's fault. 

the grey wolf turned around and jumped before his alpha, and the cicatrix wolf bit his leg, hard.

junhui cried out in pain as he felt it's teeth pierce through his bones like knives and felt the blood leave his body. 

he felt the attack stop as he slowly lost conciousness. 

"no!" a familiar voice shouted, "no, please! help me! help me!" 

it almost sounded like minghao.


	6. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao's back. but not the way junhui expected.

"although the cuts were really deep, he's making a remarkably fast recovery. only very few recover from this kind of injury without amputation."

jun blinks slowly, his eyelids feel heavy. he's breathing slowly. 

"jun?" someone gasps.

minghao. junhui's finally dead. he's in heaven with minghao. where they can be happy forever. he wonders if jihoon is there too.

"jun?" the voice repeats.

jun feels himself wake up and he gets used to the bright hospital lights. he feels weak and his entire leg is wrapped in plaster. "haohao?" he whispers, as if it's a dream.

suddenly someone grasps his hand, "it's me, baby. it's me." he sobs.

junhui leans his head to the side. minghao's alive. 

wait, what?! jun is suddenly wide awake and he stares at his boyfriend. his _dead_ boyfriend. the _dead_ love of his life. dead.

"it's me. i'm alive. you're okay, junnie, i'm so glad you're okay." he cries.

jun feels like he's seen a ghost.

it takes him a few minutes before he reaches up to touch minghao, to really feel his presence and burst into tears of relief. minghao stays by his side every day until he's released from the hospital.

 

when they arrive home, mingyu rushes over to jun. he hugs him tight and junhui can feel his tears seep into his clothes. the poor beta must've missed him.

a low, threatening growl escapes minghao and mingyu quickly lets go of jun. 

junhui looks over at his boyfriend. his eyes are pitch black. the cicatrix wolf...

"i'm sorry." mingyu whispers, "alpha says i can't touch you." 

"alpha?" jun asks in shock. oh no. 

"yes. i'm the alpha now. jeonghan takes care of the regular business still, and he's teaching me how to run the pack. i'll be leading and protecting you against all harm." minghao says. his voice is naturally dominant. junhui has to hold back a whimper.

"mingyu, go inform the others about jun's return." minghao says casually as he takes junhui's coat to hang it on the coat rack.

mingyu nods and leaves the hallway. 

junhui feels a hand on his hip. he gasps as minghao starts to scent him. "wh-where have you learned- to be a wolf?" he asks, biting his lip as minghao's hands roam his sides.

"instinct. experience. knowledge. i learned it all here. surprising how i thought i was a pathetic human, and that you deserved a regular alpha instead of me." he responds, letting his canines run over jun's soft skin. 

junhui moans and he feels his body temperature rise. 

"how about," minghao's hot breath hits his ear, and his hand grabs junhui's crotch, "i make you mine tonight? would you like that, puppy?"

junhui can't think straight. his mind is blurry from minghao's intense dominant pheromones. all he wants to do is bend over for the alpha, let him have his way. "alpha," jun gasps softly as minghao presses a kiss to his shoulder, "i am yours."

 

"dinner time!" 

 

junhui turns around to kiss his new alpha and minghao grabs his waist, pulling him closer in the most protective way. junhui can't get enough of his taste, he's missed him so much.

"do you want to go calm down first?" minghao asks teasingly. junhui chuckles. 

"yes, i- i think i need that." he responds.

minghao pecks him on the cheek and allows him to go upstairs. he's surprised that junhui has made such a quick recovery. he can walk already. 

minghao watches him until he's out of sight and takes a deep breath like joshua had taught him. apparently cicatrix wolves could mask their pheromones by breathing slowly. he was happy to have found out about it, because with jun around, he was going to need it.

minghao walks into the dining room and mingyu, chan and hansol are setting the table, while joshua and seungcheol bring in the food from the kitchen.

"seokmin?" minghao asks trying to sound as nice as possible, "where is jeonghan?" 

seokmin smiles at him, appreciating his effort like no other. "in the forest, alpha. he's on patrol like you ordered him to."

"right." minghao laughs, "i guess i'm still a bit forgetful." 

"you might've changed physically, alpha, but you can't change who you are." hansol says with a soft smile.

minghao nods, he's right.

 

during dinner, everybody's talking in a calm way. it's very peaceful, minghao likes it. 

jun's sitting right next to him and he loves having him close. minghao's inner wolf has been growling and howling at him to just mark jun, but hao wants to do it his way. tonight. he's been getting impatient as well, especially when another wolf comes close to his omega. 

jihoon and soonyoung sit as far from minghao as possible. jeonghan sits with them. he's never left their side since the attack. they were his pack now. and he had sworn to protect them with his life. 

minghao thinks it's time. 

he stands up and the pack becomes quiet. minghao takes a deep breath. "i would like to say a few words, now that the pack is back together. before jun's first heat, everything was well, i liked it here. soonyoung would look me in the eye and jeonghan wouldn't hate me for what i had done. and i feel like so much has happened. i ran away after seungcheol helped jun... with his heat." minghao had to stop there and control himself. 

seungcheol had been good for junhui, he had helped him with his pain, but he still wanted to tear him to shreds because of it. junhui was his and only his. 

joshua nodded at him. "you're doing okay," he mouthed. 

"i ran into the forest and got lost. i remember a particular wolf attacking me and giving me this scar right here," minghao traces the three scars that cross over his right eye, "from then on, i was a wild beast, hunting like an animal. all i wanted to do was murder. taste blood. hear the life leave my prey. i just... didn't know what was going on."

a tear slips over his cheek. junhui grabs his hand and soothes him. 

"i had an insatiable bloodlust and i kept wanting more and more. when i heard the car from afar, i had no clue who the passengers were, therefore i attacked it. it was as if my human form was watching the animal inside wreck everything i had. because even back when i was still a human, i felt like a part of this pack." minghao lets out a sob and wipes his tears. 

"when jihoon and soonyoung's scent came free i was in shock and knew i had to help them get back. my mind was just so set on finding junhui again that i was ready to murder anyone by the time i had put them down. my mind just got blinded by jun's scent and i... i lost control. when i shifted back, for the first time in months i... i realised i had almost killed jun. i was completely back to myself and it hurt me so bad to see what i had done." minghao sobs again, he feels like he's reliving it all over again.

his eyes turn black. junhui noticed to how they've been switching from time to time.

"i just want to apologize, and i know just saying it won't be enough, but i will prove it to you. i will protect this pack with my life, just as jeonghan has done before me."

jeonghan stands up from his seat and walks over to the new alpha. he grabs his shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "if you hadn't cared so much for my family, you wouldn't have saved them from yourself." he says.

minghao nods. "i'm sorry, jeonghan." 

the former alpha pulls him into his embrace, "you'll do great, alpha." 

 

chan gets table duty with seungkwan. this is it, this is the moment where he can ask him his big question! 

"seungkwan?" he asks, as he wipes the table. he's trying to be casual. 

"ask away, channie." seungkwan giggles as he brings the plates to the kitchen. 

chan smiles to himself. seungkwan really knows him well. "well, you see..."

"is it about wonwoo?" seungkwan asks.

goddammit. does he know everything? "yes, i just... how did you know when hansol wanted your mark?" 

seungkwan stops his actions. he looks up at the boy. chan seems serious. he takes a deep breath and walks over to him. "let's talk about this somewhere more private, okay?" 

chan nods and they clean up in silence.

 

"mingyu, i'm pregnant. no... no, that doesn't feel right. baby, we're going to have a baby. what. that makes no sense. c'mon, seokmin. you can do this." seokmin sighs as he looks at himself in the mirror. he has to tell mingyu some way!

"baby?" 

seokmin rushes to the drawer and throws the pregnancy test inside. he slams it shut before mingyu finds him and thanks god for it.

"there you are!" mingyu says with a big smile, walking over to his omega. 

seokmin receives a hug and a kiss on the cheek and he smiles. he loves this man more than anything in the whole world.

seokmin leans in and nuzzles mingyu's neck, he feels so calm when he's with him. mingyu holds him closer. "you know, honey... i thought, maybe we could try again tonight?" mingyu says and he presses a kiss to seokmin's head. 

"mmm, that won't be necessary." seokmin mumbles. 

"do you want to give up?" mingyu suddenly says, his voice trembling. 

seokmin looks up to find him on the verge of tears. 

"if you want to stop, then that's okay. you've been through a lot, i'm so sorry baby. we can always adopt-" he says, trying to be positive.

"gyu, i'm pregnant." seokmin blurts out.

mingyu's whole world stops. and then he gasps. mingyu bursts into tears and takes seokmin in his arms. "ohmygod... oh god... we did it... we really did it..." he whispers, "i love you so much. thank you, thank you."

seokmin feels his heart overflow with love and he holds his boyfriend tight. "i love you, too."

 

joshua stares into the backyard. it's getting dark. he glances at the pile of dirty dishes he still has to do. it was going to be a long night. maybe he could offer going on night patrol? it would be nice to be away from seungcheol for a bit. 

joshua could feel his eyes go black. they always do when he's getting emotional. it's alright to be, though. god, he'd been so angry. 

he never would've guessed they'd have seungcheol fuck junhui. out of all of them. seungcheol. mingyu hadn't placed his mark yet and neither had wonwoo! why did it have to be his seungcheol..?

joshua recalls that night. he'd seen hao storm out, smelled the scent of his own kind. he knew he could transform minghao into one of them, he just never wanted to harm him, until that night.

junhui would have his alpha, and he'd have seungcheol. it seemed like an easy plan. but the consequences had been so much worse than he'd expected. soonyoung and jihoon almost died. junhui nearly lost a leg and...

joshua sniffed and wiped his tears on his sleeve. it was all his fault.

 

jeonghan came back from his bathroom to find his mate and their son sleeping already. jihoon was curled around soonie and the little boy was shivering in his sleep. his baby boy, the love of his life. he was too young for a trauma this big. 

jeonghan crawled in bed with them. he refused to sleep without them since the attack. he scoots closer and holds the two of them gently. 

the patch on jihoon's neck makes him whimper softly, their connection is broken. all that lasts now, is their raw love for eachother. jeonghan hopes that he'll be able to mark him again some day, but for now, he just wants him near.

 

junhui heard three knocks on their bathroom door, where he had been hiding. it's not that he was scared.

okay, maybe. maybe just a little. this was his first time with an actual alpha, and he would wear said alpha's mark as well. would the mark be painful? hansol said it wasn't, hansol better be right. 

"darling?" minghao asked.

junhui bit his lip. there he goes again with his pheromones, taking the best of him and turning him into a submissive mess without even trying. stupid minghao. 

junhui laughs because of his own thoughts, it will be alright. 

 

 

"listen to me, chan. a mark is for life. it mates you with someone who you'll be with until you die. and wolves only mate once." seungkwan says. 

chan feels angry. no one understands! they should stop treating him like a baby! 

"i know all about marks, seungkwan, i've been wanting wonwoo's since i was 15!" he snaps.

seungkwan sighs. "if you would just listen-"

"no! why should i? you marked hansol at 16 and you two got married at 18! you really don't have any say in this honestly because you're not one to talk!" chan yells.

"you think it's been easy?! you think it's all sunshine and rainbows with hansol?! marriage is hard, chan. so is being mated. chan, hansol and i have never loved anyone else but eachother. and we fight, we fight so much. it takes every single bit of your being to share yourself with the one you love. and you can't understand that." seungkwan shouts, harder than he wanted.

 

 

chan storms off to his room after his argument with seungkwan. he doesn't know what he's talking about. he's just being a total bitch about it.

he finds wonwoo there, already in bed and pyjamas. chan is fuming. thank god, wonwoo notices. 

the beta walks over to him and takes him in his embrace. "hey, channie. what happened?" he asks, pressing a kiss on his head.

"i had a fight with seungkwan. he doesn't know shit." he grumbles, taking in the beta's scent.

"what was it about?" wonwoo asks gently. 

"nothing..." chan lies. all he wants is to be in wonwoo's arms right now.

 

minghao can't describe the incredible feeling he has when he sees junhui underneath him. his tummy is bulging with minghao's cock. the only cock junhui will be allowed to take. he looks absolutely gorgeous underneath him, and he's producing so much slick. the poor boy is whining, crying for more.

"shhh, let alpha admire you, puppy. you look so pretty with my cock inside of you." minghao trails his hand over junhui's body, "i'm going to breed you, puppy. fill you up with my cum. your body is mine. it belongs to me and i will do whatever i want with it. do you understand that, angel?" 

junhui feels like his pheromones might knock him out but he nods, he wants nothing more than for minghao to fill him up completely. it feels so good like this, so right.

minghao leans in, pushing in even deeper and smiles when jun whimpers.

he starts thrusting slowly, letting jun get used to the stretch. soon enough, his eyes turn pitch black and junhui's wrecked completely by a cicatrix alpha. 

he's full on sobbing and crying in joy when minghao grabs his hips and fucks into him fast, only focussing on that part of his body. 

minghao pulls him up and he's seated in his lap, in the middle of the bed. he sinks down on minghao's cock with every thrust and he can see it happening. he holds on to minghao's shoulders for dear life and feels his knot form.

jun almost yells as minghao holds him tightly in his embrace. he has one arm wrapped around his waist and a hand placed on his nape. junhui sobs as he feels minghao's big knot pulse inside. he feels so full with all of minghao's cum inside.

minghao holds jun close and buries his face in the crook of his neck.

jun's hips stutter when he feels teeth sink into his skin, and he cums all over himself.


End file.
